Fourth Time’s the Charm
by Tuti-Fruity
Summary: Drago ne sait pas pourquoi il n’arrête pas d’embrasser Granger. La seule chose qui est sûr c’est que ce n’est pas de sa faute.
1. Chapter 1 : La première fois

_**Pairing _ Hermione/Drago **_

_**Genre _ Humour/Romance**_

_**Rating _ K**_

_**Disclamer _ Tout appartient à la fabuleuse JK Rowling,**_

_**NOte de l'auteur _ Coucou tout le monde me re-voilà avec une traduction cette fois-ci ! Ce sera une (petite) fic qui se divisera en 4 chapitres. Je l'ai vraiment adorée quand je l'ai lu la première fois et j'ai voulu la faire partager ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Je voudrais faire un merci tout particulier aux revieweuse de « Un amour oublié ou presque » qui m'ont poussés à continuer !^^ Donc merci à **__**dragoncelte**__**,**__** laurada,**____**littlebeattle,**_ _**Yuuki-Nana**__** et **__**Hachiko06**_

_**Et un énorme merci à **__**horcruxnumber8**__** pour son accord.**_

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **_

**Fourth Time's the Charm**

**Chapitre 1**** : La première fois.**

La première fois que Drago Malfoy a embrassé Hermione Granger, il a mis ça sur le dos de Orphelius Ogden, un ancien sorcier qui a inventé un Whiskey tellement fort qu'il vous décoiffe et vous enlève toute inhibition. Parce que c'est certain, si Drago n'avait pas été complètement bourré avec une bouteille d'Ogeden dans le nez, il ne l'aurait pas embrassé. Bien sûr, le fait que ce soit la fête annuelle d'Halloween du Ministère, n'avait pas arrange les choses, et qu'elle portait un très sexy, court costume de démone, très différent de ses tenues de travail, non flatteuses dans lesquelles il la voyait habituellement. Ce qui n'avait pas arrange les choses non plus c'était qu'elle était – si ce n'est plus que lui – bourré et qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de sa récente rupture d'avec cet idiot de Oliver Wood.

"Malfoy, tu es un homme. Peut être que tu pourras m'expliquer," marmonna Hermione.

"T'expliquer quoi ?" demanda Drago, en la retenant parce qu'elle avait failli tomber de son tabouret.

"M'expliquer pourquoi les hommes sont des idiots. Pourquoi se sentent-ils tellement offensé quand une femme fait passé sa carrière professionnelle avant tout ?"

Hermione haussa les épaules délicatement et Draco ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer que sa robe avait légèrement bougé au niveau de sa poitrine, il jeta un coup d'œil à son décolleté. Son regard se déplaça de plus en plus vers le bas, sur sa mini jupe, ses bas résilles et ses bottes de cuire qui lui montait jusqu'aux genoux.

Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait Halloween !

"Ne m'avais-tu pas dit que Wood avait rompu avec toi parce que tu n'étais pas là pour le voir jouer à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ?" demanda-t-il vaguement.

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch retombait en même temps que le Marathon de Tricotage de Bonnet pour les Elf de Maison," marmonna-t-elle.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et il lui fallut toute la force du monde pour ne pas éclater de rire.

"Granger, tu as rate le match le plus important dans la carrière de ton petit ami pour…tricoter des bonnets ?"

"Tu vois, tu es pareil qu'eux !" s'exclama-t-elle avec un geste théâtrale de la main. Sans réfléchir, Drago noua son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione afin de la tenir droite alors qu'elle continuait à déblatérer. "Comment une femme ose-t-elle prendre sa carrière au sérieux et négliger ne serais-ce qu'un soir son petit ami ? Comment une femme ose-t-elle être indépendante et se dévouer à aider des créatures magiques qui en ont besoin au lieu d'aller jouer les pom-pom girl personnelles de leur petit ami ?"

Le son de la voix d'Hermione s'estompa en bruit de fond alors que Drago était littéralement hypnotisé par le mouvement de ses lèvres. Elles étaient tachées de rouge, la couleur de la bière sorcière qu'elle avait bu toute la soirée - une boisson chaude faite du vin rouge, d'épices et d'une lichette de brandy – et il se trouva l'envie pressente de lécher cette tâche sur ses lèvres. Il se sentit soudain désorienté à cause de la forte dose de whiskey pur feu qu'il avait ingurgité et la soudaine proximité du corps chaud d'Hermione.

"Malfoy ? Malfoy, est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?" pépia Hermione avec colère.

"Huh ?"

"Mon Dieu, tu es incroyable ! Tu fais la même chose que ce que font tout le temps Oliver, Ron et Harry. Et bien, si tu crois que je vais rester là à parler toute seule toute la soirée, alors tu es vraiment – _umph_."

Hermione poussa un cri de surprise quand Drago pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis la surprise se transforma en un gémissement mou quand il caressa du bout de sa langue la commissure de ses lèvres, goutant le vin rouge qui s'y était déposé. Il dirigea ses mains de haut en bas sur son haut de corset en dentelle, en savourant les petits gémissements de plaisir qu'elle faisait, Drago fût choqué de s'apercevoir qu'en réalité il appréciait réellement embrasser Hermione Granger. Finalement, le manque d'oxygène les força à se détacher, Hermione le regarda fixement.

"Malfoy, mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?"

Drago cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

"Granger, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un t'as déjà expliqué ça auparavant mais c'est ce qu'on appelle "se bécoter"."

"Je sais ce que c'est !" s'exaspéra-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. "Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu as fait ça !?"

"Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'en avais pas envie," dit Drago, un peu sur la défensive. "La plus part des sorcières qui veulent se faire bécoter ne sont pas forcément très sélectives sur les personnes avec qui elles le font. Je veux dire, pourquoi tu porterais ce genre de tenue sinon ?"

Les joues d'Hermione se colorèrent de rouge et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, elle le gifla.

"Comment oses-tu ?" siffla-t-elle véhémemment. "Et moi qui croyais que Ron avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère. Tu es dix fois pire que lui !"

Drago fit la grimace.

"Tu me compare à Weasley ? Je crois que tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin."

"Vraiment ?"dit Hermione d'un ton sarcastique. "Je ne peux pas croire j'ai giflé une aussi petite cible !"

Puis, Hermione s'éloigna avant que Drago n'est pût lui démontrer qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'expérience pour juger de la grandeur de sa… cible. Il était maintenant seul, il se frotta les mains sur son pantalon et se mordit la joue en se promettant de ne jamais au grand jamais ré-embrasser Hermione Granger.

_**Re-note de l'auteur**__**: Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ? Et attendez ce n'est que la première fois…attendez-vous à avoir quelques surprises à venir dans les chapitres suivants !^^ Je publierai environ une fois par semaine donc la suite pour vendredi prochain ! Et n'oubliez pas dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !^^**_


	2. Chapitre 2 : La deuxième fois

_**Pairing _ Hermione/Drago **_

_**Genre _ Humour/Romance**_

_**Rating _ K**_

_**Disclamer _ Tout appartient à la fabuleuse JK Rowling,**_

_**NOte de l'auteur _ Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis fière de vous présenter le Deuxième chapitre de cette « mini » fic ! J'ai vraiment adoré traduire ce chapitre, je le trouve vraiment trop marrant, j'adore vraiment ce Drago, je dirais même plus : Je l'aimeuhhh !^^ Et aussi un grand merci à toutes les revieweuses ! J'en reviens pas que j'ai eu autant de review en un si court lapse de temps et tout ça c'est grâce à vous alors un grand merci à **__**SombralRose**__**,**__**Loufoca-granger**__**,**__**LiZoOn**__**,**_ _**Hilaidora**_, _**c_Uz**_, _**Aurelle**_, _**Lady Hope**_ _**et **__**Flying-Pumpkin**_.

_**Et un énorme merci à **__**horcruxnumber8**__** pour son accord.**_

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **_

**Fourth Time's the Charm**

**Chapitre 2**** : La deuxième fois.**

La deuxième fois que Drago a embrassé Hermione Granger, il a mis la faute sur elle. Après tout, c'était elle qui était venu le voir dans son bureau au département du ministère des Créatures Magiques. C'était elle qui avait choisi de porter une jupe ce jour-là - une jupe qui réussissait à être élégante et sexy à la fois, relevant juste la quantité de peau qu'il fallait.

"Malfoy, il faut qu'on parle."

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, tout en relevant son regard vers sa tête. Ça ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé parce qu'il réalisa qu'en plus d'avoir des jambes magnifiques, Hermione avait également un très beau visage.

"J'ai besoin que tu signes la pétition pour les nouveaux droits des Elfes de maison que l'on essaye de boucler pour la semaine prochaine. Tu es le seul membre du comité qui ne l'a pas encore signé."

"Oh ?" dit Drago d'un air détaché, tout en se réinstallant bien au font de se chaise et en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Et pourquoi je devrais ?"

"Quoi ?" s'égosilla-t-elle.

"Peut être que c'est cette touffe de cheveux qui t'empêche de bien entendre, j'ai dit, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais signer cette stupide pétition pour les Elfes de maison ?"

Hermione pinça ses lèvres pour ne former plus qu'une petite ligne fine et enfonça ses ongles à l'intérieur de ses paumes.

"Malfoy, nous n'allons pas jouer à ce petit jeu sordide. Tu sais bien que cette pétition n'est pas stupide. Cette pétition pourra peut être permettre l'obtention de congés payé et la diminution des punitions pour les Elfes de maison…."

"Tu sais, je pourrai peut être signer ta pétition si j'étais un petit peu motivé par quelque chose," la coupa Drago.

"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "motivé par quelque chose" ?" demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec prudence.

Drago se leva, contourna son bureau et s'approcha d'elle comme une panthère près à bondir sur sa proie.

"Oh, je ne sais pas moi…peut être que si tu remettais ce petit costume de démone que tu portais la semaine dernière, je pourrais me laisser convaincre."

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvra puis se referma, la parfaite imitation d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

"C'est ridicule," dit-elle alors qu'elle reculait jusqu'à se retrouver contre le mur. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa ses bras de chaque coté de la tête d'Hermione, l'encerclant.

"Laisses-moi partir, Malfoy !" demanda-t-elle tout en posant ses mains contre la poitrine de Drago, tentant désespérément de le repousser.

"Pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse, Granger ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, "Tu as peur que je t'embrasse une nouvelle fois ?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

"Ce baisé n'aurait jamais du se produire," dit-elle. "J'étais ivre et je ne l'ai même pas apprécié."

"Oh, au contraire je pense que tu l'as très apprécié," répliqua Drago tout en touchant de la pointe de son doigts les lèvres tremblantes d'Hermione. "Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais assez de contrôle sur toi-même pour t'empêcher de l'apprécié de nouveau."

"Je pense que tu m'as s-sous-estimé," chuchota-t-elle, tout en frissonnant à son contact. Drago gloussa.

"Oh, je t'ai sous-estimé, vraiment ?"

Il prit son incapacité à bien parler comme le signe qu'il lui avait fait autant d'effet qu'elle en avait fait sur lui. Pas qu'il avait était tant qu'elle l'avait à ce point là affecté mais juste assez pour vouloir la bécoter…c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il prévoyait de faire ensuite.

Drago posa alors ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Il trouvait qu'il y avait des avantages et des inconvénients à embrasser Hermione Granger alors qu'elle était sobre. D'un coté, sa technique était plus affinée, les détails étaient moins vagues et au moins il ne se réveillerait pas le lendemain matin avec une gueule de bois. Mais d'un autre coté, il avait bien dû reconnaître que l'attirance qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle n'était pas dû à la soirée d'Halloween où il était complètement ivre. Il était évident qu'il était attiré par Hermione Jean Granger : Une né moldue, amie de Harry Potter et une championne dans la défense des droits des Elfes de maison.

Il avait complètement perdu l'esprit..

"Malfoy, as-tu complètement perdu l'esprit ?" demanda Hermione quand enfin elle réussie à se détacher des lèvres de Drago.

"Ou- Non," répondit-il rapidement. "Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?"

"Parce que c'est la deuxième fois en l'espace d'une semaine que tu m'embrasses, et je veux savoir si tu souffres du sortilège de l'Imperio ou si je dois t'envoyer passer un petit séjour à St Mangouste pour folie passagère."

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu m'as rendu mon baisé, tu sais. Dans ce cas, tu es aussi folle que moi."

"C'est different !" hurla presque Hermione. "_C'est toi qui m'a embrassé_. Je suis celle qui a été embrassé, pas celle qui a embrassé."

Avec une surprenante force, elle réussit enfin à repousser Drago et à s'éloigner. Puis soudain, elle rebroussa chemin et revînt vers lui avec un air malveillant alors qu'elle pointait son doigt sur la poitrine de Drago.

"Ca suffit, Malfoy ! Je sais que c'est peut être difficile pour un vicieux serpent comme toi, mais je veux que tu sois complètement honnête avec moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de m'embrasser ?"

"Je…et bien…" bégaya-t-il tentant de chercher une réponse polie et non-Malfoyenne. "Et bien, quel autre moyen aurais-je eu pour que tu arrêtes de parler ?"

Merde.

Dans une fureur muette, Hermione tourna les talons et sortit en rage du bureau de Drago en claquant la porte tellement fort que les cadres accrochés sur le mur tombèrent et s'écrasèrent sur le sol, tous brisées.  
"Et bien, ça c'est plutôt bien passé," marmonna-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réussissait toujours à être aussi stupide qu'en première année à Poudlard quand il était en présence d'Hermione Granger. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été une personne très agréable. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Cela faisait partie de ses gènes. Il se souvint alors d'un de ses tuteurs étant enfant qui lui disait que si on n'avait pas quelque chose de gentil à dire, il valait mieux se taire. Drago avait vite écarté cette théorie, en se rendant compte que s'il suivait cette règle, il devrait probablement renoncer complètement à s'entretenir avec quelqu'un et directement chercher un travail de mime.  
Le fait était que Drago avait embrassé Hermione Granger à deux reprises et apparemment de sa propre volonté. Et cette fois-ci il se rendit compte que finalement ce ne serait pas si mal de la ré-embrasser une nouvelle fois.

_**Re-note de l'auteur_ J'attends avec impatience vos avis, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus ! Attention plus que deux chapitres, alors attendez-vous au pire…(non je rigole !^^). En tout vas j'attends vos avis avec impatience et n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas, j'adore les critiques (quand elles sont constructives bien sûr !lol) Alors à vos claviers et à la semaine prochaine !^^**_

_**Bisous, à bientôt.**_

_**Tuti-Fruity.**_


	3. Chapter 3 : La troisième fois

_**Pairing _ Hermione/Drago **_

_**Genre _ Humour/Romance**_

_**Rating _ K**_

_**Disclamer _ Tout appartient à la fabuleuse JK Rowling,**_

_**NOte de l'auteur _ Coucou tout le monde ! Première chose merci beaucoup pour toute vos superbes review ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! Et désolée pour les review anonymes mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous répondre alors un grand merci !^^ Deuxième chose, je suis vraiment désolée pour mon grand retard car j'ai eu un problème de connexion mais maintenant je suis de nouveau là (depuis hier !lol) pour vous donner le chapitre un jour en avance et oui nous ne sommes que jeudi !lol **_

_**Un énorme merci à **__**horcruxnumber8**__** pour son accord.**_

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **_

**Fourth Time's the Charm**

**Chapitre 3 ****: La troisième fois.**

Drago mit le troisième baisé sur le dos de Ron Weasley. C'était en partie à cause du fait qu'il pensait que tout ce qui arrivait dans le monde pouvait être mis sur le dos de Ronald Weasley, y compris la faim dans le monde, le réchauffement climatique, et les fronts dégarnis (non pas qu'il était concerné par les personnes au front dégarnis – non, pas du tout). Il mit ça aussi sur le dos de Weasley surtout à cause du fait qu'il se mariait à Pansy Parkinson, c'est d' ailleurs pour cette occasion qu'il était convié ainsi que Hermione, où les verres de champagnes d'Ogden qui enlevait toute inhibition étaient distribués en masse. Selon Drago ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne combinaison.

Quand il trouva Hermione assise seule, l'air désespérée à une table dans le fond de la sale, il ne pût s'empêcher d'aller s'assoir à coté d'elle.

"Je leur donne six mois," dit-il pour faire la conversation, alors qu'ils regardaient tous les deux le jeune couple qui dansait sur la piste de dance. Hermione soupira puis posa sa tête sur une de ses mains pendant que dans l'autre se tenait un verre de champagne à moitié vide.

"Oh, je ne sais pas," dit-elle sérieusement. "Je trouve que Pansy et Ron vont très bien ensemble. Ils se complètent, comme le «ying » et le « yang »."

"Désolé, je ne parle pas le « guimauve »," dit Drago d'une voix traînante. Hermione se tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

"Malfoy, te comportes-tu toujours comme un idiot insensible ?"

"Granger, c'est comme demander à Weasley si il a toujours eut des tâches de rousseur," répondit Drago. Il fit une pause pour regarder comment était habillée Hermione, c'était très rose et très froufrouteux. "Au fait, jolie robe."

"Je ne pense pas que Pansy veuille que ma robe soit attrayante, Malfoy."

"Probablement pas. Elle ne t'a jamais vraiment aimé. Et après tout, _tu_ es l'ex petite amie de Weasley."

"Ce n'est pas que pour ça," dit Hermione d'un tond impatient "Les mariées s'assurent toujours que les robes de leurs demoiselles d'honneur soit moches, comme ça, ça les avantages. Quand tu y penses, les mariages ne sont qu'un moyen de plus pour faire remarquer aux vieilles filles qu'elles sont seules. D'abord ils nous habillent mal et ensuite ils s'assurent qu'on reste à contempler l'heureuse élue se marier avec l'homme de ses rêves assise à une table. Puis ils nous installent en rond pour qu'on attrape un stupide bouquet de fleur dans l'espoir qu'à notre tour nous ayons le mariage de nos rêves et ainsi continuer ce cercle vicieux d'humiliation. N'est-ce pas la chose la plus ridicule que tu ais jamais entendu ?"

"heu….." tenta de commencer Drago.

"Mais tu sais quoi ?" continua Hermione, complètement inconsciente au fait que Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre. Je ne les laisserai pas m'atteindre. J'ai de bons amis, une magnifique carrière, une vie merveilleuse. Alors je ne vais pas me jeter à corps perdu dans la fontaine à chocolat tout ça parce que mon prince charmant ne c'est pas encore pointé. Je suis une femme pleine d'assurance, heureuse et émotionnellement stable."

Hermione conclua son discours en avalant d'une traite le reste de son verre de champagne et le laissa retomber lourdement sur la table dans un bruit sourd. Drago la fixa dans une sorte de fascination morbide. Jamais il n'avait vu auparavant Hermione Granger aussi…déprimée. Il savait que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour prouver qu'il était le plus abominable de tous les Malfoy réunis en lui donnant le coup fatale, la réplique cinglante qui la ferait déprimer pendant une semaine si ce n'est plus. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouva à lui frotter maladroitement le dos.

A sa plus grande horreur, elle se mit à pleurer.

"Je me montre bête," dit-elle en souriant, tout en utilisant une serviette en papier pour s'essuyer les yeux. "Je suis heureuse d'avoir une vie comme la mienne. J'ai tout ce que je veux. C'est juste que quelques fois, je me sens si seule."

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire," dit Drago contre toute attente. Elle se tourna et le regarda avec surprise. "Et bien," continua-t-il, "Les gens ne veulent pas forcément être amis avec un ancien Mangemort."

"Ton sal caractère n'aide pas," avança Hermione. Drago se tendit puis il acquiesça se rendant compte que ce qu'elle disait n'était que la pure vérité.

"Non, je suppose que non," répondit-il. Elle le regarda encore un petit moment, puis, contre toute attente elle lui sourit. L'effet que ça lui produisit était indéniable. En dépit de la robe ridicule qu'elle portait et du fait que son mascara avait légèrement coulé dû au moment où elle avait pleuré, Drago trouva qu'elle était à couper le souffle. Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour la troisième fois.

Cette fois, il n'y eut aucune hésitation de la part d'Hermione. Elle enroula ses doigts dans les cheveux couleur platine de Drago et glissa sa langue contre la sienne avec une telle sensualité que cela fit tourner la tête de Drago. Quand elle se détacha enfin, ses yeux étaient rougeoyants de désir.

"Allons dans ma chambre," dit-elle à bout de souffle. Les yeux de Draco s'élargissèrent de surprise à sa demande mais il finit par acquiescer. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, ils marchaient déjà ensemble "main dans la main" à travers le hall de réception, en se faufilant dans la foule des invités du mariage. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle l'avait invité à aller dans sa chambre alors que quelques minutes plus tôt elle l'avait traité d' « insensible idiot » mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Dans le couloir de sa chambre d'hôtel, Hermione fouilla dans son porte-monnaie pour attraper la carte passe pour entrée à l'intérieur de sa chambre et dans sa précipitation, elle failli presque trébucher dans l'ourlet de sa robe. D'instinct, Drago empoigna son bras pour l'empêcher de tomber par terre.

"Stupide robe !" ronchonna-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait appuis sur sa porte pour refaire l'ourlet.

"Ce n'est pas aussi affreux,"dit-il moqueusement. "A par le fait que tu ressembles à une barbe-à-papa toute rose."

Il se figea de peur de l'avoir vexé, mais à la place, elle se mit à rire. Le son de son rire envoya des petits papillons dans le bas ventre de Drago. Il se pencha en avant pour embrasser le cou d'Hermione. Il sourit alors qu'elle haleta et qu'elle commença à avoir la chair de poule sur tout le corps.

"Tu sais," murmura-t-il, alors qu'il glissait ses lèvres vers les oreilles d'Hermione, "si tu détestes autant cette robe, je me ferais une joie de te l'enlever."

"O-Oui," bégaya Hermione. Elle passa la carte dans la fente et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel ce qui les fit pratiquement tomber à l'intérieur. Drago ne perdit pas de temps et commença à enlever un par un les boutons et les crochets qui tenaient sa robe en place, tandis qu'Hermione avait déjà enlevé les boutons de sa chemise. Subitement, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et le fixa.

"Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-elle anxieuse. Drago fronça les sourcils, confus face à sa question.

"Um, je te déshabille ?"

"Oui, mais….est-ce que tu es sûr qu'on ne fait pas une bêtise ?" demanda-t-elle hésitante. "Peut être que nous allons trop vite."

Drago grogna de frustration, et se rendit compte que se frapper la tête contre un mur plusieurs fois était moins pénible et surtout en valait plus la peine que d'essayer de séduire Hermione Granger.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux me faire dire," dit-il. "Je pensais que tu le voulais autant que moi. Tu as dit que tu te sentais seule, je sais que ça fait plusieurs mois que toi et Woods vous avez rompus…."

Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent dangereusement.

"C'est pour ça que tu veux bien coucher avec moi, Malfoy? _Tu as pitié _?"

"N-non !" répondit-il, en tenant sa main dans un geste apaisant. "Ce n'est pas ça du tout !"

Malgré ses protestations, Hermione se dirigea vers la porte et la rouvrit.

"Dégage," bouillonna-t-elle. Drago lui lança un regard furieux et sortit de la chambre. Quand il eut atteint le couloir de l'hôtel, il se retourna une dernière fois pour lui faire face.

"Tu sais," dit-il, "maintenant je sais pourquoi tu es devenu accro à ton boulot. Tu te jettes dans le travail pour ne pas penser au fait que tu n'as aucune vie sexuelle."

"Ah, vraiment ?" lui répondit Hermione, glaciale, tout en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Je pense que la tienne n'est pas beaucoup mieux."

"Je suis on ne peut plus satisfait de ma vie sexuelle," grogna-t-il.

"Ca ne compte pas si tu dois payer pour en avoir une, Malfoy."

Puis elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Drago pensa alors au fait que la troisième fois qu'il avait embrassé Hermione Granger était encore pire que les deux premières.

_**Re-note de l'auteur_ Voilà alors je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais moi personnellement je trouve que ce chapitre est affreusement mal traduit. J'ai essayé de retravailler dessus mais à chaque j'étais bloqué. Enfin voilà j'espère quand même que vous en avez compris l'essentiel !^^ Donner votre avis en tout cas, cela me sera très utile !lol**_

_**Bisous, à bientôt.**_

_**Tuti-Fruity.**_


	4. Chapter 4 : La quatrième fois

_**Pairing _ Hermione/Drago **_

_**Genre _ Humour/Romance**_

_**Rating _ K**_

_**Disclamer _ Tout appartient à la fabuleuse JK Rowling,**_

_**NOte de l'auteur _ Coucou tout le monde. Alors voilà, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire que j'ai vraiment adorée ! J'espère d'ailleurs que vous aussi (même si il y a eu moins de review pour le troisième chapitre que les autres). Un grand merci pour tous les reviewveuses( et pour les autres de seulement lire cette histoire), j'espère que vous allez aimer cette fin, je ne vous en dit pas plus, rendez vous à la fin pour une petite explication sur mes projets à venir !^^**_

_**Un énorme merci à horcruxnumber8 pour son accord.**_

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **_

**Fourth Time's the Charm**

**Chapitre 4 : la quatrième fois.**

Drago avait tenté de chercher mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quelqu'un qui soit responsable de leur quatrième baisé. Il savait que c'était de sa faute, mais pour une raison inconnue, il n'arrivait pas à le regretter. C'était de sa faute parce que après que sa dernière tentative de séduction envers Hermione c'était retourné contre lui, il avait décidé de sortir le grand jeu.

Bien sûr, Drago avait toujours pensait que les personnes qui sortaient le grand jeu étaient des hommes comme Harry Potter ou Ronald Weasley. Un Malfoy n'avait aucun besoin de faire ce genre de chose. Mais pour quelque raison, il était disposé à le faire pour Hermione. C'est pourquoi il avait passé tout le weekend après le mariage de Pansy et de Weasley à chercher un cadeau à lui offrir. On pourrait imaginer sa surprise quand elle a débarqué dans son bureau le matin suivant l'envoie de ce dît cadeau, ses yeux étaient emplis de rage à peine contenue.

"Malfoy, c'est quoi ça ?!" cria-t-elle, en brandissant un dossier de documentation. "Pourquoi y-a-t-il un elfe de maison chez moi et pourquoi croit-il qu'il m'appartient ?"

Drago se calla au font de son siège et soupira. Il avait espéré qu'elle soit tellement contente avec son cadeau, qu'elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de lui tomber dans les bras – de préférence avec le costume de démone qu'elle avait portée quelques semaines avant. A la place, elle était complètement furieuse. Imbécile.

"Elle t'appartient réellement," expliqua-t-il patiemment. "Tu n'as pas lu ce document ? Tilly est maintenant officiellement ton elfe de maison. Tu n'en veux pas ?"

"Pourquoi je – bien sûr que je n'en veux pas, Malfoy !" lui répondit Hermione les dents serrées. "Durant toute ma carrière j'ai tenté de libérer les elfes de maison, je ne compte pas maintenant commencer ma propre collection !"

"Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas libérée ?"

" J'ai essayé ! J'ai tenté de lui donner un chapeau mais elle a éclaté en sanglots. Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille être libre."

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire d'amusement à l'idée d'une Hermione tentant de forcer l'elfe de maison à porter ses vêtements.

"Oh, je ne sais pas, Granger. J'ai déjà vu tes chapeaux. Si tu m'en faisais porter un, j'éclaterai probablement en sanglot aussi."

Hermione devint rouge de colère d'une façon très Weasleyenne alors qu'elle sortait sa baguette ce qui fit peur à Drago pour la première fois depuis bien des années. Ce serait vraiment ironique s'il devait mourir des mains d'une femme par laquelle il était très attiré… Attendez, était-il attiré par Hermione Granger ? C'était surement le fait qu'il était proche d'une mort certaine qui le faisait penser ce genre de chose.

"Quelle était ton intention, Malfoy ? Croyais-tu qu'en ayant un elfe de maison en ma possession, cela rendrait mes aspirations politiques moins légitimes ? Est-ce que c'est une sorte de campagne pour me ridiculiser devant tout le ministère ?

"Non !" protesta Drago tout en se levant de son fauteuil. "Tilly était un cadeau !"

"Un cadeau ?" répéta Hermione. Elle fit un geste théâtrale avec sa baguette et Drago hésita involontairement. "Quelle sorte de cadeau ?"

"Tu sais…un cadeau. Je me sentais mal après t'avoir dit toutes ces choses au mariage de Pansy, alors j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent d'incrédulité et elle baissa enfin sa baguette. Drago retenu à peine un soupir de soulagement. Apparemment, il ne ferait pas face à la mort aujourd'hui.

"Malfoy, quand tu essayes de t'excuser auprès d'une femme achète-lui des fleurs ou des chocolats…pas des créatures magiques !"

Sa voix était sévère, mais Drago aurait pu jurer qu'elle essayait de ne pas rire. Il avait l'impression d'être un idiot. Et ce n'était vraiment pas agréable. Il mit ses mains au fond de ses poches et ronchonna avec irritation dans sa barbe.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?" demanda Hermione.

"Tu as dit que tu te sentais seule."

Le sourire d'Hermione disparût pour se transformer en sincère curiosité.

"Oui, c'est le cas," dit-elle lentement. "Malfoy, m'as-tu en réalité donné un elfe de maison pour…me tenir compagnie ? Est-ce que t'es cinglé ?"

Drago se sentit ridicule. Et quand il se sentait ridicule, il devenait en colère et sarcastique. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était son plus gros défaut.

"Apparemment je suis cinglé," grogna-t-il. "Je suis cinglé parce qu'en dépit du fait que tu sembles avoir mis tes mains dans un de ces trucs moldus qui fait de l'électricité, je te trouve inexplicablement sexy. Je suis cinglé parce qu'en dépit du fait que tu m'es giflé, menacé et abusé verbalement, je ne veux rien de plus que de te mettre sur ce bureaux et de t'embrasser. Je suis cinglé parce que - _umph_."

Drago fût interrompu alors qu'Hermione l'entoura de ses bras et que sa bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne. Elle l'attaquait à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci c'était une attaque plus que plaisante – ses doigts lui agrippèrent le cuire chevelu le faisant basculait d'un coté puis de l'autre à mesure que leurs langues dansaient… Et oh Merlin elle était même autoritaire quand elle embrassait. Drago pût à peine se contenir de crier victoire alors qu'il apposait ses bras autour de sa taille, en attirant son corps menu et chaud vers lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, elle se détacha de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de parler, elle était déjà en train de retirer sa robe.

Drago réalisa que quand une femme commençait à se déshabiller devant vous, ce n'était pas vraiment pas le moment de poser des questions. Pourtant, il ne pût s'en empêcher.

"Granger, pourquoi est-ce que tu viens de m'embrasser ?"

"Et bien," dit-elle malicieusement, "quel autre moyen aurais-je eu pour que tu arrêtes de parler. Tu ne mentionnais pas juste à l'instant de m'embrasser sur ce bureau ?"

Peut être qu'Hermione était le grand amour de Drago. Peut être qu'elle était le « Ying » de son « yang ». Peu importe comment vous appelez ça, Drago ne pouvait pas être ainsi dérangé avec ces détails. Son attention étaient maintenant dirigé sur le fait qu'Hermione c'était impudiquement assise sur son bureau tout en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Il ne perdit pas de temps et verrouilla la porte à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Puis il eut un petit sourire satisfait quand il ajouta un autre sort à sa porte.

"Un sort d'insonorisation ?" demanda Hermione alors qu'elle releva ses yeux bruns. "Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit nécessaire ?"

Le sourire satisfait de Drago s'élargit alors qu'il se positionna entre les jambes d'Hermione et qu'il se pencha pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

"Granger, Je pense que tu me sous-estimes."

~ Fin ~

_**NOte de l'auteur _ Alors ? Verdict ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Dîtes-moi tout, j'ai vraiment hâte de connaître vos avis !^^**_

_**Pour ce qui est de mes projets futur sachez que j'ai une fic en tête sur Drago et Hermione qui va être écrite par moi-même, il y aura de l'action et du mystère. Mais malheureusement, elle est encore dans ma tête et donc je dois encore la mettre sur papier, développer des idées, ect… donc ce sera pas pour tout de suite mais je mettrai bientôt un résumé sur ma présentation si ça vous intéresse.**_

_**J'en viens donc à mon deuxième projet qui normalement est fait pour vous faire patienter (en vue de la fic ci-dessus) qui sera tant qu'a elle une traduction encore une Drago/Hermione elle s'appellera Héritier et elle se composera de 8 chapitres, je la posterai dans deux semaines, toujours le vendredi !lol**_

_**En tout cas j'espère vraiment que vous aurez aimé cette histoire comme moi je l'ai aimé, encore merci pour toutes vos review qui m'ont toutes fait plaisir et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !^^**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Tuti-Fruity.**_


End file.
